A Taste of Marzipan
by chowdahrogansora
Summary: NOT just an episode Sonic chars! After over 4000 years of "punishment", Marzipan City has returned to the world whence it came: Mobius. Tails convinces the others to cater Sonic's birthday, but they must choose between Mung Daal's and Endive's Catering


**Yeah, I think I went a bit far for the intro. It will get better than this!**

**I tried to make it as close to a Chowder Episode as possible… R&R**

**Chowder owned by Cartoon Network**

**Sonic owned by SEGA**

A Taste of Marzipan

Chapter -1: Freed from Punishment

Somewhere in the deep cosmos…

Further than the Kupier Belt…

Further than the Rem system…

Even further than the fabled Twilight Cage…

Lies a floating island… somehow able to thrive without an atmosphere…

A civilization grows… an old center of trade…

They were more prosperous on their homeworld, but the mistake of one would cause all who live in the City so lavish and wealthy, it was said to be made of Marzipan, to suffer. The Marzipan City was doomed to be isolated from the rest of the known worlds, and the god who had oversaw them, as well as the mortal who helped in his scheme, would suffer from solitude and hard labor. However, over the years, the townspeople had forgotten the crime, and forgot they were being punished as they got used to the cold reached at the edge of the known universe. Even the man who had to hold up Marzipan City like Atlas held up the sky had gotten used to it.

It was an ordinary day (isn't it always?) when the Gods called Marzipan's god to a quick meeting. He was making cotton candy out of the calm cirrus clouds when they had. He teleported out of the city, excited. He had not been to the Council for a _long_ time. He was hoping to see all of his old friends, but when he got there, only a few gods were in the Council room. He quietly stepped forward, as one of the gods of his last world was speaking to a different god. "No… That's not a good idea…" he said. Marzipan's god recognized him. He was a hedgehog, whose spines glowed a deep black (yes, black can glow… sort of… hey, it's a different dimension, okay?). He was the god of war on his world, and the one who banished him in the first place. He was talking to a god with the appearance of a human; stood on two legs and had opposable thumbs, with somewhat long brown hair and a beard. He had a long white robe and a ring of light circled his head. He seemed familiar, but he couldn't remember his name. "Well if we don't do anything," said the human god, "Not only will billions of people on my Earth die, the Earth's resources will be depleted and be devoid of any life at all!" "That's not my problem," said the hedgehog god. The human god scowled and the hedgehog laughed. "I'm just kidding. You see, war is _meant_ to—" He saw Marzipan's god standing behind them. "Oh, you're here," he said. Then he put a hand on the human's shoulder. "Tell ya what, 'Chrissy'," he said casually, "We've known each other for a long time, right?."

"That's only because your Chaos Emeralds' energy reached over to my world and some of your people were teleported there; that was only 7 years ago."

"Well, your Father—never mind. Talk to Vishnu. He's a god of war too, isn't he?"

"…No. It's 'Vishnu the _Creator'_. Shiva's the Destroyer."

"…Well, they're the same person anyway. Now, go. I have other business to attend to." The human rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

"Hey! It's been, what, 4,278.284 years?" Marzipan's god stayed silent. He didn't want to talk to the person who banished him. "C'mon, don't be like that! I just wanna talk a bit," he then said, putting his hand on him. Marzipan's god shrugged it off and turned away from him, arms crossed. "Okay, okay, I understand if you're still angry about the whole banishing thing, but, hey, I was just in a bad mood, and _you_'re the one who broke the last straw." Silence. "Okay, I'll just get to the point: We've decided that letting Marzipan city back onto Mobius would actually do the planet some good." Marzipan's god turned slightly. "We feel that your diverse cultures and land features will expand the—" He wasn't buying it. "Okay. The other gods of Mobius just decided that you spent your time well and they forced _me_ to tell you that you can come back." He then pushed a button that displayed a map of their world, Mobius.

"Okay, now, where's Marzipan supposed to be?" He looked all over the map. He could not remember where it had once been, nor could he find a proper place to put it. They sat in silence for a few more minutes. "Hmm," said the black hedgehog. "I guess that the tectonic plates of the planet moved enough to cover up the hole where Marzipan City was…" Marzipan's god was about to say something, but was interrupted. "Hey! Why don't we—no … if we dump Marzipan in some random place, it'll cause a tidal wave…" Marzipan's god thought and came up with another idea, but was interrupted again. "I got it! Hey, do you mind if Marzipan remains a floating island?" He crossed his arms. "Come on, that other guy holding the city up won't hold it up anymore." That wasn't the reason he was frustrated. "You're not exactly the talkative type are ya… but we have to be careful; Mobius already has a floating island, and we don't want it to crash."

They both stood up. "All right, so it's agreed. Marzipan is back on the map!" He held out his hand to shake. "Expect the city to return…" Marzipan's god shook his hand. "…Now." The 3D map pinged. A flashing dot appeared. "That's Marzipan," said the hedgehog. "Welcome back."

--

"…Chowder…"

"Chowder?"

"CHOWDER!!!"

He groaned and fell out of his bed. "Mmm… The floor is more comfy than the bed," he muttered in his sleep. Chowder turned over and stuck up his butt. Mung Daal, Chowder's cooking teacher, was losing patience. He readied his foot to kick the protruding butt, but he stopped. _"I _really _want to kick him…_" he thought to himself. _"But what kind of teacher kicks his student? Maybe Endive, but not me!"_

"HONEY!!!" cried a shrill voice from the floor below. "WHERE ARE YOU!? BREAK FAST IS READY!!" It was Mung's wife, Truffles. "Be patient, woman!" he retorted. "I'll be down in a second! I'm just trying to wake Chowder up!" "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? HE'S ALREADY HERE!" Mung looked at the place where Chowder was lying, and sure enough, he wasn't there anymore; instead was a hole in the floor and Chowder directly below it, ready to eat. Truffles flew underneath the hole to speak to Mung. "Well, who's gonna pay for this hole, huh!?" she screamed. Mung started whining; "But—But—It was Cho—" "NANANANANANANAANANANNANANA!" Yelled Truffles, cutting him off. "I don't wanna hear it! Just get your bony tushy down here NOW!" At that, Truffles left to serve Chowder his breakfast. Mung checked his behind. "It's not _that_ bony…" he said to himself. He walked to the window in the room and opened the curtains. It was then he noticed.

"Hey… The sky is only one color… The clouds are realistic… and…" Mung gasped and rushed downstairs. "EVERYONE!!! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!" he yelled. "Oh, don't give me that," said Truffles, "you've used that excuse too many times for me to count." "No! I'm serious!" Mung argued. "The sky is only one color, the clouds are—"

"Oh, come on! The sky is sometimes only blue, and clouds change shape all the time! What's got you worked up?"

"Come outside and see!"

Mung led Truffles and Chowder to see. Truffles and Chowder gasped. Chowder was the first to speak. "Where's the sun's face!?" "Exactly!" said Mung. "I think… we're _not_ in a cartoon anymore!" Truffles and Chowder, along with anyone who was able to hear him, gasped and panicked. The City's normal cartoon life was now over and they had returned to the real, boring world.


End file.
